Blue fits you
by Zaran Heart
Summary: Puck vient dormir chez les Hummel-Hudson, mais Carole lui rappelle qu'il doit porter ses lunettes. Mais ce qui fait rire Finn fait craquer quelqu'un d'autre. Court OS sans prétention. Purt/Puckurt.


Voilà un nouvel OS qui pourra peut-être plaire ! Ici, je me sers d'un Nerd!Puck, ou du moins, du look. Je ne suis pas super fier de la fin, mais globalement, je ne trouve pas le résultat trop décevant. En revanche, pour ce qui s'agit de ma fic principale, cela n'avance pas beaucoup à cause d'une panne d'inspiration, mais cela reviendra ! En attendant, voilà un petit casse-croute pour patienter !

* * *

><p>« Noah ! » appela Carole, « Tu as mis tes lunettes ? » Elle passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la chambre de Finn, voyant deux garçons installés sur le sol, entre un énorme bol de chips, devant un film d'où venait des cris de peur, dans le noir. Celui dont elle avait appelé le nom s'était retourné vers elle, l'air suppliant, mais elle était intransigeante. Il devait mettre ses lunettes le soir. Il était myope, et s'il pouvait mettre ses lentilles le jour, les soirs où il venait dormir chez les Hummel-Hudson, il devait porter ses lunettes afin de ne pas s'abîmer les yeux davantage.<p>

Le regard insistant de Carole le fit finalement plier et il se releva, récupérant des mains de la mère de Finn le boîtier qui contenait ses lunettes, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour retirer ses lentilles, sous les rires de son ami qui le trouvait ridicule avec son air de binoclard. De plus, il n'avait plus sa crête, et ces deux éléments le changeaient complètement aux yeux du monde. Et cela l'énervait, mais il faisait avec, car de tous les parents de ses amis, Puck ne pouvait pas désobéir au couple choc de Carole et Burt Hummel.

Kurt rit, toujours penché sur son ordinateur, regardant en même temps la télévision où un film se déroulait, discutant avec Mercedes et Tina, un paquet de M&M's ouvert sur le côté de son ordinateur portable, où la moitié du paquet avait mystérieusement disparu. Alors que la pub arrivait, l'adolescent prévint ses deux amies qu'il allait se chercher quelque chose à boire, ignorant une nouvelle fenêtre de conversation de Rachel, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Descendant les escaliers, Kurt ne se rendit compte qu'une fois dans la cuisine qu'il n'était pas seul. Dans un mouvement de recul, il s'écria « Qui… » puis se ravisa lorsque la personne se retourna. Haussant un sourcil en voyant le t-shirt, le même qu'il avait critiqué plus tôt dans la soirée, il reconnut Puck. Mais maintenant qu'il savait à qui il avait à faire, il sourit d'un air qui paraissait moqueur. « Tiens, je ne te reconnaissais pas sans ta crête et avec tes lunettes » fit-il en s'avançant, un peu incertain de la grimace qu'il faisait. « Ouais, tout le monde me le dit… J'ai perdu toute mon allure _badass_ » répondit Puck, l'air un peu abattu, pas vraiment en forme pour s'exhiber et montrer qu'il était le plus fort. De plus, il était avec Kurt, donc aucune raison de se pavaner.

« Un peu moins _badass_, un peu plus mignon… » osa Kurt, son sourire trahissant ses sentiments, et il détourna le regard à la vision d'un Puck légèrement choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il tourna aussi la tête, les joues un peu rougies par les propos de Kurt, qui en rajouta une couche, « Autrement dit, un peu moins Puck, un peu plus Noah ».

« Ouais bah… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda ledit Noah, se grattant derrière l'oreille, l'air gêné. Kurt et lui se regardèrent un long instant et, tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, Kurt se servit un verre d'eau, la raison première de sa venue dans la cuisine, se rapprochant du garçon. « Tu as l'air plus vulnérable, ça te rend mignon » conclut-il. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Puck essaya de se reprendre et de répondre à Kurt, qui avait réussi à le pousser dans ses retranchements, là où il essayait de n'accepter personne. Tentant de détourner la conversation, Puck chercha sur le visage de l'autre garçon un détail qui pourrait faire partir cette tension plus qu'étrange entre eux, mais ce fut tout le contraire : « Tes lèvres sont bleues » dit-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur elles, comme s'il essayait de les embrasser de loin.

Se pinçant les lèvres, un voile rouge se posa sur les joues de Kurt qui tourna la tête pour essayer d'effacer la coloration de sa bouche grâce à sa langue, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la main de Puck était sur son épaule. « Attends ! » l'interpella-t-il, avant de retirer sa main, l'air encore plus gêné : « Ca te va bien, le bleu… Ca va avec tes yeux. » avoua-t-il. Les pupilles de Kurt s'illuminèrent à ce compliment, et leur bleu ressortit davantage lorsque ses joues virèrent complètement au rouge.

Cela ne dura le temps que d'un battement de cœur avant que les lèvres de Puck ne se scellent aux siennes pour un baiser chaste et timide, et pourtant si passionné. Ils sentirent tous les deux les lunettes qui les gênaient, mais ils n'en eurent rien à faire. Kurt posa son verre sur la table, alors que le visage de Puck était toujours contre le sien, et il ne sut pas comment il fit pour supporter la séparation de leurs lèvres.

Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux pour prendre conscience de la réalité, il ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire : « Brittany avait raison… Les lèvres d'un garçon ont le goût des chips ! » et Puck rit à cette remarque, alors que Kurt ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? » demanda-t-il finalement, regardant Puck remettre ses lunettes en place. « Sais pas, c'était dans le feu de l'action. Et wow, Kurt… » le taquina Puck, du revers de sa main caressant un bras de l'adolescent « Ca fait boom ici ! » dit-il en tapotant sur sa poitrine, pour indiquer son cœur. L'autre garçon, toujours surpris, rit d'un air attendri, déplaçant la main de Puck sur un côté « Le cœur est à gauche… » lui fit-il, une douceur dans la voix que l'adolescent à la non-crête ne lui connaissait pas.

Sa main s'attarda sur celle de Puck, le regardant dans les yeux pour essayer d'y percevoir quelque chose, pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou s'il était sincère, mais tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait de la seconde option. Kurt voulut parler, poser une question, mais prédisant celle-ci, l'adolescent en face de lui répondit plus vite : « Puck aime les filles canons, Noah en pince pour Kurt Hummel… » avoua-t-il, un grand sourire gêné se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre basse, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Kurt se jette dans ses bras, là, tout de suite, et qu'ils s'embrassent pendant au moins dix minutes. Mais ce dernier réagit différemment, semblant toujours sur la défensive.

« Hum, je… Finn dit que c'est le rouge qui me va… » dit-il en essayant de changer le sujet de conversation, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu fuir, et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, ses deux mains étaient réquisitionnées par celles de Noah, qui croisa ses doigts aux siens, remuant leurs bras comme s'ils dansaient, son sourire toujours longuement affiché sur son visage. « Tu sais bien que Finn n'a aucun goût, il sort avec Rachel, je dois te rappeler les horreurs qu'elle porte ? » annonça-t-il fièrement, faisant rire Kurt, qui se détendit enfin contre lui, le regardant avec un sourire naissant. « Non merci, je préfère que tu m'embrasses plutôt que de me souvenir de- », il fut embrassé, comme promis, par Noah, qui passa ses mains dans son dos, acceptant celles de Kurt sur ses épaules.

Ce baiser fut encore plus doux que le précédent, et plus amoureux. « Noah en pince pour Kurt Hummel », c'était bien ce qu'il avait dit ? Etait-ce vrai ? Cela devait être vrai. Le cœur de Kurt battait follement contre sa poitrine, et Noah devait en rire, car leurs deux torses étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, tout comme leurs visages. Se séparant, ils se regardèrent longuement, et une main du plus grand garçon vint caresser le visage de Kurt, dont les yeux continuaient à pétiller, autant que ses lèvres brillaient. « Emmène-moi dans ta chambre » demanda Noah à Kurt, qui rit d'un air complice, gardant une main du garçon dans la sienne tandis qu'il sautillait joyeusement dans les escaliers pour atteindre plus rapidement le lieu désiré.

Tous deux entrés, l'adolescent au crâne rasé posa son front contre celui de Kurt et le força à reculer, le faisant doucement tomber sur son lit. Il s'allongea sur lui, retenant son poids grâce à ses coudes, le surplombant entièrement, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et un voile de tristesse et de doute s'empara du visage de Kurt, troublant Noah qui s'inquiéta immédiatement. « Est-ce que tu vas rester Noah ? Ou bien, dois-je m'attendre à te voir disparaître derrière le masque de Puck ? » demanda Kurt, la voix légèrement tremblante. Pour Noah, il semblait vraiment amoureux. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, car il l'était aussi. Et pris de courage, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, il releva Kurt, et avant que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, il était assis sur les genoux du jeune homme à lunettes, devant l'ordinateur.

Baissant les yeux, il vit les doigts de Noah taper sur le clavier, envoyant un message à Mercedes et Tina. Kurt eut à peine le temps de le lire qu'il avait déjà lancé la webcam, reliant les quatre adolescents visuellement. Kurt resta tétanisé à l'idée que venait d'avoir le garçon sur lequel il était assis, et lorsqu'il vit les expressions confuses de ses deux amies, il fit ses prières avant de sentir les lèvres de Noah s'écraser contre les siennes. Mais oubliant bien vite ses inquiétudes, il enlaça son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les regards choqués et excités à la fois de ses deux amies. S'ils avaient branché le son, ils auraient sûrement entendu les hurlements de surprise des filles qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir contenir leur joie à la vision de Puck et Kurt s'embrassant.

Leur baiser terminé, les deux garçons rirent comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble et fixant les messages des filles qui défilaient, les félicitant, et Mercedes insultant Puck en lui disant de bien s'occuper de Kurt, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder amoureusement.

Depuis le clavier, le plus grand jeune homme corrigea les filles en tapant son prénom, leur indiquant de l'appeler comme ça. Puis, se tournant vers Kurt pour voir sa réaction, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Kurt soupira dans un rire et l'embrassa.


End file.
